


Odd Socks

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack plays a practical joke on Sam.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Odd Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentKalGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentKalGibbs/gifts).



How dare he? He’s going to pay for his practical joke once she returns.

She doesn’t know how he got up to this nonsense, but she faces the consequences now.

Six pairs of odd socks greet her after she unpacked her gear. She found only one pair of standard military colors.

She’s going to kill him, and that’s putting it mildly.

Peridot pairs off with blue. Iron Man fights against Superman. SpongeBob meets Homer Simpson.

She’s so going to drag his sorry ass all over the galaxy.

She, the respected commander of the _George Hammond_ , does not wear odd socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you like the variation of the theme.


End file.
